jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Khan
|ja_kanji = カーン |birthname = |namesake = N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American singer) |stand = Anubis (temporarily) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |nation = Egyptian |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |engname = Kan (HftF) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (playable) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = TV Anime Joshua Tomar |occupation = Barber }} is a minor character featured in Stardust Crusaders. He is an ordinary barber and is possessed by Anubis as he gives Polnareff a shave. Consequently, he battles both Polnareff and Jotaro. Appearance/Personality For a barber, Khan possesses a rather imposing stature. He has very broad shoulders and a muscular build. He has brown skin, black hair and bold lips, all typical features of real world Egyptians. He is only seen wearing his barber uniform, which consists of a simple light blue tunic and a small hat that covers the crown of his head. Not much is known about his personality, aside from being very curious and possibly having an appreciation for blades. When Polnareff tells him to put the Anubis Sword someplace safe for the duration of his visit, he unsheathes it out of curiosity because he believes it to be very beautiful and well crafted never knowing of the evil within the sword. History Stardust Crusaders Khan is a barber who receives a visit from Jean Pierre Polnareff to shave, but is asked to put Anubis nearby before starting his work. Thinking it to be a normal sword, Khan draws it and is possessed by the stand, attacking Polnareff soon after. Because Anubis already had experience fighting Polnareff (in the earlier battle with Chaka), he was able to counter almost all of his attacks. Polnareff was saved by Jotaro Kujo, who easily overcame the possessed barber and broke the Anubis Sword in half. Khan himself was rendered unconscious. Major Battles *Khan Vs Jean Pierre Polnareff *Khan Vs Jotaro Kujo Chapters / Episodes * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Khan is one of the bosses featured in the game. In the desert town, Egypt, Khan appears as a merchant. After the group enters a pyramid and acquires Anubis' sword, Khan appears to ask the group if they would sell the sword to him. If the player agrees, they receive $50 but Khan will steal it if the player refuses. Almost immediately after, Khan attacks the group, triggering a battle. After his defeat, Khan is taken out and the group realizes that Anubis' sword was controlling him. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Khan is the final Anubis character (the others being Chaka and Anubis Polnareff) in Heritage for the Future. He is a secret character, and can only be unlocked by completing Challenge Mode with Anubis Polnareff. Khan is introduced in the Story Mode exactly as he is in the manga; when Polnareff visits a barber on his way to the police station, Khan becomes possessed by accidentally drawing the sword from its sheath. He is not fought in the storyline of any of the main characters, but he retains his own short storyline. In his own story, Khan is able to kill all of the protagonists, and decides to stay faithful to DIO afterwards because he fears the power of The World. This differs greatly from Chaka's ending, where the Anubis Sword compels the farmer to betray DIO. Strategy One of Khan's biggest differences from Chaka is his inability to sheath Anubis, which reduces his moveset considerably. His attacks involve holding the joystick in the opposite direction (facing away from your opponent) and then pressing forward and an attack key. This will make him dash forward at high speed and attack his opponent, the type of attack depending on what button was pressed. Like Chaka and Polnareff, he possesses the ability to deflect and learn his opponent's moves by countering with the Anubis Sword. Khan's super moves allow him to perform a powerful uppercutting slash at close range that severely damages the opponent and sends them flying, and a berserk barrage of sword slashes that ends in an uppercut. On the surface, Khan might appear to just be a downgrade of Chaka, but he has a few key strengths which can help level the playing field: *Because he has no Active Stand, he cannot be Stand Crashed. This also means he has full access to Anubis special attacks at all times and can use the "evade" command with the sword out, unlike Chaka. *While he lacks the extremely simplified basic combos Chaka has, his low jab is fast and has above average range. You can easily spam it to wittle away your opponent's life, and it allows you to chain supers (or his dashing special attack) somewhat easily. *His Shoryuken-style slash deals a lot of damage and automatically Stand Crashes anyone who is hit by it. *Hitting the Stand key will make Khan spin like a tornado with the Anubis Sword. It doesn't deal much damage, but can be used to ward off an opponent on the ground or traverse the battlefield quickly while in the air. *Since he is slouching he has a smaller than normal hit box. This can make some attacks miss you entirely due to his height, but this should not be relied on. Keep in mind that he will be extremely vulnerable to chip damage due to not having an Active Stand, and he lacks the Tandem ability Chaka has; you will have to weigh which strengths suit you best against your opponent. Trivia *Khan is one of the few special characters that does not turn into his child form when hit with Alessi's Stand in Heritage for the Future, turning instead into the cow that was stabbed by Anubis. Gallery Manga= KhanFAManga.png|Khan's first appearance, before possession AnubisKhanManga.png|Khan possessed KhanCapturedManga.png|Khan is captured by Star Platinum kan.jpg|Khan's immobilization KhanDefeatedManga.png|Khan's defeat |-| Anime= Khan1.png|Khan before possession Khan2.png|Khan possessed KhanAbility.png|Khan using an ability of Anubis Khan.jpg|Khan punched by Star Platinum |-| Other= Khan pl.GIF|Khan's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spritekahn.PNG|Khan in Heritage for the Future Khan.GIF|Khan (Idle Animation) Khan01.GIF|Khan's color 2 Khan02.GIF|Khan's color 3 Khan03.GIF|Khan's color 4 Khan04.GIF|Khan's color 5 Khansfc.png|Khan (as a merchant) in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3 Category:Retired Characters